In the Dead of Night
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: AU! Vegeta (16) and his little brother's live in a home full of violence and rape, Goku (18) is Vegeta's faithfull boyfriend, who always puts Geta first above all thing's, better sum inside R&R! Rated R! ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Title: In the Dead of Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them... (grumbles)

Summery: AU! Vegeta (16) and his little brother's live in a home full of violence and rape, Goku (18) is Vegeta's faithful boyfriend, who always puts Geta first above all thing's, part of this story is told by Vegeta's younger brother Jiro, telling a talk show hostess about the book he wrote about his older brother Vegeta. R&R!!!! Rated R for violence, rape and other things :)

Author's Note: OK!!!!! Now I hope you guys like this lil fic :) I've been brooding over this idea for some time... and thought writing it might brake my writer's block... also I wanted to try something a little darker then my other fics, I hope you like it :)

&&&&& These are for when I change to Vegeta's time-line

Chapter One: Jiro

"How to explain my brother," Said Jiro, sitting back in the comfortable arm chair, looking at the blonde woman sitting across from him.

She smiled encouragingly.

He was on a popular talk show, having an interview about his new book.

Jiro, was a famous 25 year old author, his new book had flown off the shelves, another best seller, it was called In the Dead of Night.

It was hard for him to write, seeing as though he had never spoken of his past to anyone, not even his girlfriend of three year's.

As you might of gathered, the said book was about his family, but mostly about his older brother and the thing's the guy had gone through.

"Well," Jiro continued after a moment of silence, "He was, smart, stubborn, strong, both mentally and physically, popular and beautiful," He paused again, glancing around the set, all eyes where on him, waiting for him to reveal his deepest darkest secrets.

Sighing and looking at the black book in his hands, the young man continued.

"He was the bravest out of the four of us, my younger brother's and I had always looked up to him, he always kept up a brave front even in the darkest of time's, for our sake,"

The blonde woman nodded,

"What happened in those dark time's?" She asked softly, leaning forward.

Jiro looked at her,

"But if you don't feel like sharing I completely understand," She said.

The author shook his head.

"No it's fine, after all, that's why I'm on hear in the first place," He paused again, finding a good place to begin.

"Well, it all started back when I was 9,"

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shh, you need to go to sleep," Whispered Vegeta, trying his very hardest to tuck his little brother's into their beds.

"But were not sleepy!" Jiro grumbled, Vegeta pushed him back down as the little boy made to sit up.

"That's beside the point, if you don't go to sleep you won't be able to go to school tomorrow, you'll be too tired!" He snapped.

Jiro watched as his big brother stood up and crossed the room to Bo, giggling as the 16 year old had wrestle the 7 year old child under his covers.

"Bo! Stop, if you guys don't go to sleep! Dad will be up here and he won't be happy! Do want that?" He whispered furiously.

The three little boys in the room stopped their desperate attempts to climb out of their beds and fell silent.

Vegeta smiled, whiping his brow.

"Good, now I don't want to hear ONE peep from this room, do I make my self clear?"

His brother's nodded.

Vegeta walked over to the door and made to turn off the light when a little hand grasped the hem of his t-shirt.

Looking down, the ebony haired teen sighed as the youngest Ouji brother stared up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"What's wrong Jay?" He asked, kneeling down and watching as the five year old held his teddy close.

"The monster from the closet will come if you turn the light off!" He whispered, his soft little voice full of fear.

Vegeta chuckled.

"I'll leave the hall light on OK? That way the room won't be dark, and if that monster comes out anyway! I'll take care of it," He said, gently tucking the child back into his bed.

Tyler nodded, smiling.

"Ok," He murmured.

Vegeta stood up once more and with one last look at his brother's, turned off the light and walked back down the hall to wards his own room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SO!!!!!!!!! Yes it was short, but what do you think? Does it sound interesting? Should I continue or should I chuck it? Goku will be in the next chapter, and yes the next chapter will be longer :) so, review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Strip

Title: In the Dead of Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them... (grumbles)

Summery: AU! Vegeta (16) and his little brother's live in a home full of violence and rape, Goku (18) is Vegeta's faithful boyfriend, who always puts Geta first above all thing's, part of this story is told by Vegeta's younger brother Jiro, telling a talk show hostess about the book he wrote about his older brother Vegeta. R&R!!!! Rated R for violence, rape and other things :)

Author's Note: **YOU NEED TO READ THIS!!!!** Thank You to ALL who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! It means the world to me!!! It really does!!!! Now I must warn you, before you go on to read this. This story is much darker then my other's, so Vegeta will get a fair bit of abuse from his father. SO!!!!! If rape and violence offends you (which I'm sure it would... but you know what I mean ), please don't read this!!!!! I **do not **want to see ANY flame's about this story WHAT SO EVER!!!!! I have warned you!!! So if you don't like it, don't read it.

&&&&&&&&& These are for when I change to Vegeta's time-line (Yeah, wired thing to use but, they won't let me use anything else..)

Chapter Two: Strip

Vegeta hadn't even reached his bedroom door before a deep, slightly slurred voice bellowed up the stairs.

"BOY!! GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!?!"

Vegeta paused and sighed.

Now what.

His father sounded drunk again, so he knew this would not turn out well. At least he had gotten his brother's to sleep, so the old fool couldn't take his anger out on them.

Or anything else for that matter.

"Coming!" He called, slowly descending the worn carpeted stair-case.

His father was sitting in the lounge room, watching some sort of game show, Vegeta raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. A game show? He didn't know his dad liked them? He was always rattling on about how retarded the contestant's where.

A beer can in his hand and about a dozen empty can's sitting on the floor around him.

"Yes dad?" He asked timidly, not wanting to be thrown across the room, for being rude.

Mr Ouji was very unpredictable when he was drunk, the slightest thing could make the man go into hysterics.

Vegeta Sr looked over his shoulder at his eldest son and motioned for the teen to come and stand before him.

Shaking slightly, the ebony haired boy raised his eyes to look at the ceiling as he stood in front of his father.

"Are you're brother's asleep?" The older man asked huskily, cold narrowed eyes traveling down Vegeta's slender frame.

Giving a small nod the teenager said quietly.

"Yes sir, I've put them to bed,"

"Good," Was the gruff reply.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, why was he here? He just wanted to go and lock himself up in his room. His own little haven.

Mr Ouji reached out and grabbed his sons tiny wrist and pulled him into his lap.

"You know what I want boy," He whispered huskily.

Vegeta nodded, yes of course, why else would he be down here?

The older man smirked,

"Strip,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour later found Vegeta in his room, reading a new book he his boyfriend had bought him the other day.

It was a fantasy, he loved fantasy novel's. He loved the character's, loved the place's they went, the thing's they got to do! How he wished he could go with them. The teenager would lose himself in his books, in the story.

Make him momentarily forget where he was.

Vegeta was smiling as the hero in the story found himself in yet another strange place, completely lost.

He was so immersed in the book that he didn't notice the tapping on his window.

Although, when the tapping turned into a quiet banging, Vegeta dropped his book in surprise and looked at his window.

It was his boyfriend Goku, standing on the ladder Vegeta kept out side his room, just in case he wanted to sneak out and see a certain someone.

Sliding the window open, Vegeta stepped aside to let the taller boy in.

"About time," Goku said, taking off his jacket.

The pretty teen smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you,"

Goku returned the smile.

"It's alright, I see you're reading that book I got you," He whispered, knowing full well, their voice's could be heard from downstairs.

Vegeta nodded, picking up the paper back and flicking through the page's, trying to find his place.

"Yeah, it's really good! Thank You for getting it for me," He said quietly, putting the book down and hugging Goku tightly.

The taller boy smiled. Gosh he loved Vegeta, they had been going out for about three year's. Goku couldn't get enough of him, Vegeta was everything he could ever want! Now true, they were still young and really shouldn't know what love is, but their relationship is one of those rare ones.

The pair had been friends ever since they where small, and when they hit puberty they had seen each other in a whole new light. Instantly falling in love.

Some how, they had always known they would be together, truth be told, they had always loved on another, first as best friend's now as lover's.

"I missed you," Goku whispered, running his hands through Vegeta's silky ebony hair.

It had always amazed Goku at how the smaller boys hair could stay up like that, without the help of jell or something, it swept up into a flame, falling down around his face in thick bangs. (AN: Yes I know, I have yet to get rid of those bangs in my fics... sorry for wasting time)

Vegeta gave a small contented sigh.

"I missed you too,"

The youngest son of Bardock tipped Vegeta's head back and lowered his mouth, groaning as his his lips crushed against those of his lover.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another chapter done!!!!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!!!! lol, on to more important thing's!!! So!!! What do ya think!!!! Review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Any ideas would be welcome!!!! The lil thing about Vegeta's love for books is a reflection on my self, for I too, feel the same way about them

No flame's!!!!!!! I have already warned you!!!!!!!! And now review!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiss Kiss!!! Ozumas girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Love: It's A Beautiful Thing

Title: In the Dead of Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them... (grumbles)

Summery: AU! Vegeta (16) and his little brother's live in a home full of violence and rape, Goku (18) is Vegeta's faithful boyfriend, who always puts Geta first above all thing's, part of this story is told by Vegeta's younger brother Jiro, telling a talk show hostess about the book he wrote about his older brother Vegeta. R&R!!!! Rated R for violence, rape and other things :)

Author's Note: **YOU NEED TO READ THIS!!!!** Thank You to ALL who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! It means the world to me!!! It really does!!!! Now I must warn you, before you go on to read this. This story is much darker then my other's, so Vegeta will get a fair bit of abuse from his father. SO!!!!! If rape and violence offends you (which I'm sure it would... but you know what I mean ), please don't read this!!!!! I **do not **want to see ANY flame's about this story WHAT SO EVER!!!!! I have warned you!!! So if you don't like it, don't read it.

&&&&&&&&& These are for when I change to Vegeta's time-line (Yeah, wired thing to use but, they won't let me use anything else..)

----------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Love, it's a beautiful thing

Goku and Vegeta where both lying on Vegeta's bed, which despite its age was very comfortable.

Goku was on his back and the smaller boy was stretched out on his stomach on top of Goku.

"I love you," Murmured Vegeta after a moment's silence, resting his head on his boyfriend's hard chest.

The taller of the two smiled, running his hand's threw Vegeta's soft ebony hair.

"I love you too, always will,"

The eldest Ouji brother sighed, tightening his grip on his one and only.

Goku had always been so good to him, they had been best friends ever since they where toddler's and Vegeta had fallen for Goku as soon as he hit puberty, Goku on the other hand hadn't confessed his love for the smaller boy until he was 17 and Vegeta was 15. Vegeta had to watch as his secret love went out with different girls, asked him advice **on **girls and so on. It pained him so much that his love for Goku wasn't returned the way he wanted it to, that he'd sometimes cry himself to sleep. He always had so much on his mind, so much to worry about, that on the rare occasion he would just lose it and break down.

Goku had always been there to help him, to comfort him when needed, but that wasn't enough, he wanted more, he wanted more then just a friendly hug and comforting words. And one day he got his wish. Well, one night.

Vegeta had locked himself in his room, his little brother's staying over night at his aunt's. His father had tried to rape him and was yelling at Vegeta to open the door so he could teach him his place in this house.

Vegeta had called Goku to come and pick him up, Goku of course had agreed straight away and in five minute's was waiting out the front in his car. Vegeta had climbed out of his window and snuck around the front before his father could realize what had happened and practically dove into the taller boys black BMW.

They had drove to the look out, a secluded grassy area, somewhere near the summit of the Mt Mortana, Goku and Vegeta had found when they where little. Goku had been worried about Vegeta's ruffled appearance and had asked what had happened. Vegeta had refused and turned away from him, trying in vain to hold in his sobs. But Goku being naturally caring had gripped his best friend's slender shoulder's tightly and demanded that he tell him the truth.

So Vegeta had told him everything, he had told him all about his father and how he would get drunk and make Vegeta do sick and awful thing's, had told him that if Vegeta refused, his little brother's would get it instead, so Vegeta had no choice but to give in.

Goku had sat there, looking horrified as the most beautiful person he had ever met, broke down into fits of uncontrollable sobs, causing his slender and feminine body to tremble violently.

Something stirred inside Goku that night, watching his best friend, someone who had always been there for him, not matter what the cause, cried, no cried wasn't powerful enough word to describe it.

Violently sobbed.

His mind going hazy, Goku reached over and wrapped his strong arms around Vegeta's shaking frame, pulling him into a tight hug. Crushing him against his chest.

Vegeta had cried harder, pressing himself more firmly against Goku, seeking the comfort he had always longed for.

They had made love that night, under the stars for the very first time.

Vegeta mumbled something softly, snuggling into Goku's warm body.

"Never leave me ok," He murmured, pulling the covers over them both.

Goku smiled pulling Vegeta up to face him.

"I won't, ever, I can promise you that,"

And he kissed him, hard, showing his little boyfriend, just how much he loved him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go!!!!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! I know it's short, but I wanted to end it there, nice and sweet!!!! So did you like it? Review and tell me!! And don't be a smart ass and tell me you didn't... constructive criticism is welcome, but no flame's!! You flame me and I will HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D so yes... hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	4. The morning routine

**Title: In the Dead of Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... (grumbles)**

**Summery: AU! Vegeta (16) and his little brother's live in a home full of violence and rape, Goku (18) is Vegeta's faithful boyfriend, who always puts Geta first above all thing's, part of this story is told by Vegeta's younger brother Jiro, telling a talk show hostess about the book he wrote about his older brother Vegeta. R&R! Rated R for violence, rape and other things :)**

**Author's Note: YOU NEED TO READ THIS! Thank You to ALL who reviewed! It means the world to me! It really does! Now I must warn you, before you go on to read this. This story is much darker then my other's, so Vegeta will get a fair bit of abuse from his father. SO! If rape and violence offends you (which I'm sure it would... but you know what I mean ), please don't read this! I do not want to see ANY flame's about this story WHAT SO EVER! I have warned you! So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Oh MAN! I am sooooo sorry! I'm such a bad writer! I forgot all about this story! (Starts to hand out cup cake's to the reader's) Here! Take some cup cake's! As a small token of my apology. Oh yes, I was reading through the other chapter's and in chapter one, I said that the youngest Ouji brother was named "Jay" first off... then changed it to "Tyler" a few sentence's on... (Rubs the back of her head sheepishly) well I'm sorry... his name is Tyler, I changed it when I was typing it up and forgot to change the "Jay" over... I don't know how I didn't notice when I read the chapter over before posting it... **

**These are for when I change back to Jiro's time-line **

**I am dedicating this chapter too AngelKitty, your review was sooooooooooooo nice! It made my day!**

Chapter Four: The morning routine

It was early morning when Goku left, he had woken up (No thanks to his alarm) to the most beautiful sight anyone could ever be blessed with.

Vegeta was still fast asleep beside him. His pretty face relaxed and his irresistible mouth in a small smile. So irresistible in fact, that Goku just had to lean down and kiss it. (AN: That was way corny... forgive me) Goku grinned as he felt Vegeta's smile widen against his mouth.

"Good morning," Vegeta mumbled sleepily as Goku pulled away.

"Morning beautiful,"

Goku smirked as Vegeta blushed. The smaller boy sitting up and stretching. It was 4:24 AM, the world outside was still dark and everyone was still asleep, or should be. Vegeta's father was locked up in his bedroom and wouldn't be up for at least another hour, so Goku had more then enough time to leave.

"You should get going," Vegeta muttered, watching as Goku nodded and climbed out of bed.

The taller boy pulling on his clothes and shoes.

"I'll see you at school," he said, leaning down to kiss Vegeta on his cheek.

Vegeta nodded, frowning, he hated it when Goku had to leave. His boyfriend smiled and kissed him again, this time on his lips, pulling away after a moment to walk over to the window. Goku turned around as he climbed out into the chilly morning air.

"Goodbye baby, see you later,"

And then he was gone. Vegeta stared at the window for a moment as he heard the sound of Goku's car starting up, before lying back down and closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him again.

"I don't want that cereal!" Bo wailed, pushing the bowl away from him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed it back.

"That doesn't matter, just eat it! You'll be late for school if you don't have your breakfast,"

"I don't want to go to school," Jiro mumbled, sinking low in his chair, practically disappearing under the table.

Vegeta reached over and pulled him back up.

"Well you're going, now eat your toast," he said, placing one hand on Bo's cereal bowl as the boy tried to push it away again.

"Vegeta I feel sick!" Wailed Tyler, clutching his stomach dramatically.

Vegeta sighed and stood up, pulling his brother's hand's away from his tummy and and feeling his forehead, it was cool.

"I don't believe you," he said, picking Tyler up and carrying him over to the small kitchen table. He sat the smallest Ouji brother in his booster seat and pointed to the toast Vegeta had cut up into finger's. "Eat,"

The little boy grumbled, grabbing a finger and sticking it into his mouth. Jiro watched as Vegeta ran a slender hand through his hair and sighed, looking into a small mirror he had placed on the table top in front of him.

"Trying to look nice for your boyfriend!" The 9 year old said, making kissing noises.

Vegeta ignored him, fixing up his white school shirt. Every morning was like this, his little brother's would fight and complain. Refuse to eat their breakfast and try their very hardest not to get dressed. Although somehow, Vegeta always managed to get them to school and kindergarden on time. Goku said he should win some sort of prize.

"School bus is here," said Jiro suddenly. He was standing in the arch that connected the kitchen to the hallway that led to the front door, staring at the yellow bus that was waiting outside.

Vegeta leaped up, scooping up Tyler and rushing to the door.

"Wait! Wait were here!" The teen bellowed as the bus drove away.

Jiro and Bo looked up at their brother as he swore at the retreating bus.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but, where was your father?" Asked the hostess, frowning slightly "Shouldn't he be there to get you ready?"

Jiro smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, our father left very early and left it up to Vegeta to get us ready for school and practically raise us, I realize now it must of been very hard on our brother,"

Vegeta slumped down on the front step, setting Tyler on his lap. It was such a long way to school, they couldn't walk there and Goku was most likely at the school already, so he couldn't drive them... unless.

-

Goku was leaning against his BMW, staring at the sky. He was waiting for Vegeta to get his cute ass to school, but the bus had just arrived and his little boyfriend hadn't stepped off.

"They must of missed the bus," he muttered, jumping slightly as his cell phone began to ring.

Putting the small silver phone to his ear, Goku smiled as Vegeta's voice hollered through the speaker.

"Kakarotto? We missed the bus! I can't get my brother's to school and it's already 8:30! Can you come and pick us up, I know I'm asking a-?"

"Don't worry babe, I'll be over in a few, hang tight and calm down," Goku said, cutting Vegeta off.

"Oh.. Ok, bye!"

Slipping the phone back into his bag, Goku climbed into his car and reversed out of the student parking lot.

-

When he arrived outside of the Ouji's dingy little house, Goku spotted Vegeta sitting on the front step glaring at the footpath, his three little brother's playing on the lawn near him. Goku beeped the horn, laughing a bit as Vegeta jumped, raising those beautiful ebony eyes to him.

Vegeta stood up and gathered the small pile of back pack's sitting next to him and ushered the younger Ouji's to the BMW. Snapping at Jiro as the 9 year old crawled to the far side of the back seat, putting little dirty foot prints on the leather seat. Goku smiled as his boyfriend sat down next to him and started apologizing.

"It's ok, it's only dirt," he said, silencing him with a quick kiss.

Vegeta grumbled and sat back, covering his eyes with his left hand.

"I hate Monday's,"

**Well there you are... I wrote this in one morning... I'm so proud of my self! I just hope it's alright... well... review please and tell me what you think!**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
